gtafandomcom-20200222-history
I'll Take Her
I'll Take Her... is the first of four missions involving Gracie Ancelotti in Grand Theft Auto IV. After being sent to prison again Gerald McReary asks Niko Bellic to kidnap Gracie, and take her back to a safehouse. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to a computer terminal. *View an ad for a pink Feltzer. *Contact the Mob Daughter. *Go and meet Gracie Ancelotti at her house. *Test drive the car to the coast. *Time to initiate the kidnapping. Take Gracie to the safehouse. *You have spooked Gracie. Take her to the safehouse. (If you scared her) *Lose your wanted level. (If you pass a police vehicle) Walkthrough The player must drive to an TW@ Internet Café or a Safehouse with internet and view an ad by Gracie on Autoeroticar.com, who is selling her car. The player then calls Gracie using the phone, who will only answer between 8.00 and 21.00, and Gracie says to come and test drive the car, which is a pink Feltzer. The meeting place is in the center of Alderney. If the player doesn't call her straight away, it is possible to complete other missions in between. When the mission is continued by calling Gracie and meeting her at her house, the player follows a GPS route on the test drive, but half way through, Niko turns around the car and reveals that he is kidnapping Gracie, and the GPS route changes, leading the player to a safehouse where Niko drops off Gracie into the hands of the McReary mob. On the way, Gracie tries to call her dad, but Niko grabs her phone and throws it on the road. Also, Gracie keeps grabbing the steering wheel, making it easy to crash or flip if the player is driving too fast. Once the player reaches Catskill Road en route to the safehouse, Niko knocks Gracie out with a swift punch to the head, allowing him to peacefully drive to the drop-off point. Useful tip * About every five seconds, Gracie will either take the wheel or try to climb out of the car, so slowly count to five before slowing the car down to keep it from flipping over. Also, try to stay away from the sides of the road. If Gracie steers you toward them, it is very easy to flip the car on its back. * After Niko and Gracie get in the car, instead of following the GPS waypoint for the test drive, drive directly to the allyway that leads to the back entrance of the safehouse. You can set a GPS waypoint on the map section. It will save lots of time, and you won't have to deal with Gracie. Be careful while driving there, because if you damage the car two times you will have "spooked" her and she will try to take control of the car. This mission continues as ...I'll Take Her, and once again, it is possible to complete other missions in between. Video Walkthrough Trivia *The dialog in the beginning changes depending on whether you killed Francis or Derrick in the mission Blood Brothers. *If Niko gets to the safehouse before he tells Gracie he's kidnapping her, he will still knock Gracie unconscious. *If you damage the car once and try to fix it with a cheat code, it'll count as damaging the car, and thus Gracie will get spooked. *If the player drives fast and doesn't damage the car, Gracie will compliment Niko's driving. *If you pass a police vehicle Gracie will stand up and call for help, earning you a wanted level. *Little Jacob calls during the mission asking if Niko wants to go to the strip club, to which Niko responds, "No can do Jacob, I'm already hanging out with a girl." The call serves no purpose other than as an ironic joke, similar to Little Jacob's other call in Have a Heart, Brucie's call in Undress to Kill and Dining Out and Roman's calls in Rigged to Blow and Shadow. *This is one of two occasions in the game where Niko hits a woman without the players control, the other being Ransom, although in that Niko can just shoot her instead of hitting her. *You can easily take Gracie's Feltzer after the mission because Stevie drives away slowly. *An easier way to get Gracie's pink Feltzer is to aim/shoot at her when walking up to her. She will run away, and the car is now unlocked and ready. *Despite the many methods to get Gracie's pink Feltzer, if you get out and kill her or park at your safehouse, the car will become locked, and when saved, will disappear from your safehouse parking spot. Category:Missions in GTA IV